WolfClan/Archive 1
Talonstar and Wolfspirit padded out of their den. "Will you order the parols, Wolfspirit?" he asked. "Of course," she said, leaping onto Tallrock. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 03:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Redtail leaped off of a rock, landing with a thud next to the nursery. Skyleaf rolled her eyes, knowing he was trying to impress her once again. Sweeping her kits close to her side as they begin to race off, she shakes her head. "Now now kits, you mustn't get in the way of the big warriors," she coo's. The kits nod, then race off again, sitting at the edge of the Tallrock. "We're here for a patrol, Wolfspirit!" Splashkit announces, his tiny pelt fluffed up, giving him the look of a small apprentice. 21:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudmist shared tongues with her mate, Ravenwing. "Do you think we'll be able to get through leaf-bare? There's so little prey than usual!" she whispered.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Ravenwing, I think I need to move to the nursery," Cloudmist told her mate. "Tell Redtail. He should know," Ravenwing advised. "Good idea." Cloudmist headed toward the deputy's den.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Ravenwing!" Wolfsprit called. "Take Oakpaw and Fernpaw hunting. I'll come once I'm done." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 22:38, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldenfrost trotted back to camp with Ravenwing by his side with clumps of borage in their mouths. When they got to the medicine den, Ravenwing laid down the borage on the ground. "Cloudmist will be glad for this."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Cloudmist watched fondly as her mate, Ravenwing, tussled with Rowankit and Mossykit in his wolf form. The kits were amazed at their father's transformation, and tried it out themselves. Soon, there were two little wolves running around the clearing. "Wow! I feel so strong!" Rowankit mewed. He pounced on his sister, and the two tussled around.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:25, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ravenwing followed Redtail out into the hot greenleaf sun. The two sniffed the air intently.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ravenwing ran after a rabbit, his long wolf legs quickly closing the gap between him and his prey. The rabbit was quickly killed and brought back to camp. Ravenwing dropped the rabbit in front of Cloudmist. "Here you go. For Rowankit and Mossykit, too."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 00:16, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Talonstar padded into the camp with Wolfspirit. "Wolfspirit, Ravenwing, Oakpaw, andCloudmist are coming to hunt deer!" Talonstar called. "We found some near the Training Clearing." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:08, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenwing and Cloudmist followed Wolfspirit and her apprentice out onto the moor, where they could easily spot a herd of caribou or deer. The group transformed into wolves, ready to run at the slightest scent of food.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:12, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Goldenfrost stopped in front of Talonstar's den. "May I come in, Talonstar?" he meowed. "Yes," he replied. Goldenfrost entered and found Talonstar and Wolfspirit sharing a rabbit. "Okay, I just came to make sure you weren't coughing or sneezing," Goldenfrost explained. "Every cat needs to be healthy. My supplies are also running low."Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Cloudmist settled down in her nest for the night. Rowankit and Mossykit had gotten into trouble today. They had ransacked Goldenfrost's den for some comfrey leaves to chew up and put in their denmates' nests. Cloudmist had forbidden them to leave the nursery for a half-moon.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (Wolf is expecting kits) Wolfspirit padded into the nursery, and collapsed on a nest. ~ IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 21:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudmist paused from licking her paw and looked at the exhausted Wolfspirit. "Are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine," she answered. --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Skyleaf watched her kits scuffle on the ground in front of her. Oakkit had stayed behind to play with Rowankit and Mossykit in the nursery, and Cloudmist was watching them. "No fair!" Rosekit yowled. Splashkit had her pinned down, snarling at her. "It's fair! I'm just bigger than you!" Rosekit flopped over and tossed Splashkit off of her. "That's no excuse! You so bit me!" she hissed after him as he got up. "I didn't! Mother!" he whined, padding over to Skyleaf. Rosekit followed, her eyes narrowed. ---- Goldenfrost padded into the nursery. "I'm here to check on you, Wolfspirit." he mewed.--IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 06:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cloudmist watched, tense, as the two siblings each appealed to their mother. "Mother, Splashkit bit me! He did!" Rosekit meowed plaintively. Splashkit shook his head vigorously. "No, I didn't! She's lying, Mother!" Cloudmist stepped beside Skyleaf. "What should I do?" Skyleaf whispered. "Ask for each side of the story, and see how it goes." Cloudmist knew how to handle this from personal experience with her son and daughter. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Goldenfrost pawed at Wolfspirit's belly. "Hmm, you seem fine. The kits should be coming in about a moon," he diagnosed, removing his paw. Wolfspirit licked her paw and drew it over her ear, meowing, "Thanks, Goldenfrost." Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:29, August 16, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 "Shh, kits! Rosekit, tell me your story first." Skyleaf mewed. Rosekit flattened her ears as she started."Well, we were being warriors, and he had pinned me down, and then he bit me!" Rosekit grumbled. "I didn't bite you! You fell on a rock or something." Splashkit hissed back. "Hold your tongues!" Skyleaf mewed. "You are both confined to the nursery for a quarter moon, unless a queen is out watching you, or you are going to get prey." the kit's eyes went wide. "Skyle-" "No, that's final." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 03:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cloudmist?" Rosekit looked pleadingly at the foggy white she-cat. "Sorry, kits. You have to do what your mother says." Splashkit slumped to the ground. "Ugh, fine." He and his sister slogged to the nursery. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:01, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenwing heard something crash through the underbrush. He motioned for Oakpaw and Redtail to get down, then turned into a wolf. Quietly, his patrol followed suit. "I'm going to go around and see if I can sneak up behind whatever it is and get a look at it," he told Redtail. Redtail nodded his assent, and Ravenwing slipped away. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:25, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Honeydapple tasted the air. ''What is that stench? she thought disgustedly. It kind of smells like... "Badger!" she cried out loud. The great creature was standing before her. She quickly turned into a wolf and got ready for battle. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 18:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rowankit snarled at Ravenwing, baring his tiny wolf fangs. Ravenwing lunged at him. Quick as lightning, Rowankit slid under his father and raked his soft underbelly with soft paws. Dramatically, the black tom fell on the ground, groaning. "Ha!" shouted Rowankit. "I won the battle!" Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:37, September 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Let all wolves gather beneath Howlingrock for a Clan meeting!" Talonstar howled, already in his wolf form. Once everyone had gathered, he began, "Mossykit and Rowankit, you have reached the age of six moons. Today you will start your traing. Mossykit, step forward." The yellowish-brown she-cat came forward. "Mossykit, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and train hard to defend your Clan?" "I do." Mossykit meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will by known as Mossypaw! Honeydapple, you were trained well by (Who was her mentor…? x3). I know you will pass on all you know to Mossypaw." Honeydapple came forward and touched noses with her new apprentice. Talonstar turned to Rowankit. "Rowankit, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and train hard to defend your Clan?" "I do." The tom said firmly. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your apprentice name. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will by known as Rowanpaw! I am ready to take on a new apprentice. I will pass on all I know to Rowanpaw." Talonstar touched noses with Rowanpaw. "Mossypaw! Rowanpaw!" The Clan cheered. --☮vyclaw☮ 06:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- (A tom named Brackentail. XD) "Hi, guys! We can help with showing you around territory, if you'd like." Mossypaw turned at the sound of Oakpaw's voice. He sauntered over with Fernpaw. "That would be great!" Mossypaw replied. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 21:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sorry, Fernpaw, but we have battle training. Oakpaw, you can take them out as long as you're back by sun-high." Redtail meowed, as he led Fernpaw out of camp. Talonstar and Honeydapple padded up to the apprentices. "Let's go." Honeydapple meowed, and led the patrol out of camp. --☮vyclaw☮ 22:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rowanpaw was on top of Talonstar, raking his paws over his back in wolf form. "Okay, okay! Enough," Talonstar meowed commandingly. Rowanpaw obligingly hopped off his leader and mentor and faced him. "You did very well, Rowanpaw," he praised him. "You will make a fine warrior." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw23:29, September 26, 2012 (UTC) "Let all wolves gather beneath the Howlingrock for a Clan meeting!" Talonstar yowled later that day. The cats gathered, and Oakpaw, Fernpaw, and the three kits walked onto the Howlingrock. "I am here to make these two apprentices warriors. Oakpaw, Fernpaw, do you accept the warrior code, promise to defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Oakpaw and Fernpaw answered with a solemn, "I do." Talonstar raised his nose to the stars. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, you will be named Oakfeather. We welcome you as a full member of WolfClan." Oakfeather licked his leader's shoulder, then stepped back as Fernpaw stepped forward. "Fernpaw, from this day forward, you will be called Fernsong. StarClan welcomes you as a full warrior of WolfClan." Fernpaw licked his shoulder again. Talonstar looked at the three kits. "Now, I make the these kits apprentices. "Oakkit, your mother has told me of this and I know you know. She wishes to call you Owlpaw." Owlpaw nodded, purring. He didn't want the same name as Oakfeather! "Your mentor will be Oakfeather," he mewed. Owlpaw looked at Oakfeather, his tail flicking happily. "Rosekit, I name you Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Fernsong." Rosepaw greeted her mentor. "Splashkit, I name you Splashpaw. Wolfspirit shall mentor you." The Clan cheered for the new warriors and the new apprentices happily. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 01:12, September 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Goldenfrost trotted through the forest in his wolf form. Where is my plot of comfrey...? he wondered. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap behind him. He whirled around, baring his fangs. He closed his mouth, relieved. "Uh, hi?" Honeydapple meowed, giving him a weird look. Mossypaw peered out from behind her, and Nightsky was beside the mentor. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "OwlClan's been hunting in our territory again." Redtail hissed. Talonstar growled, "I'll mention this at the next Gatheing, and if they don't stop, we'll attack them," --SnowmoonMay StarClan be with you! 05:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ravenwing sniffed the border to OwlClan. "Yes, they have been trespassing." Looking up, he asked, "Talonstar, what are you going to say to them? We're at a Gathering; we can't fight." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 15:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, now swipe and roll!" Honeydapple shouted from the edge of the training hollow. Mossypaw did just that, and she left Splashpaw in the dust. Coughing, the tortoiseshell and brown tom picked himself up from the floor. "Good job, Mossypaw," he mewed. Mossypaw looked away shyly. "Sorry about throwing you down like that." Splashpaw shook his head. "That's fine." ScarecrowHappy Halloween! Herobrine is coming... 18:11, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Great, thanks, Goldenfrost!" Shadowfur called. He limped out of the medicine den, flexing his wrapped paw. He had been climbing a tree in wolf form, determined to get a squirrel, when the branch supporting him broke and he had plunged down to the ground. His paw had just been sprained, but Goldenfrost had told him to be laid off warrior duties until it got better. Mista EmberHerro, Cloudtail! 8D 02:49, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blackstorm led Splashpaw, Ravenwing, Mossypaw into the forest. "We'll go to the BearClan border first, then the OwlClan border." he meowed. I hope Firegaze doesn't come yet! He and Firegaze were supposed to met each other at the WolfClan/BearClan border at moonrise, though Blackstorm had agreed to that before he knew Talonstar and Wolfspirit were going to order night patrols because of the OwlClan trespassers. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Go 49ers!]] 01:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Cool!" Mossypaw bounded ahead with Splashpaw beside her, scattering leaves as they went. Ravenwing shook his head and followed more slowly with Blackstorm. Mista Ember Imagine there were ninja warrior cats! 8D 03:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Blackstorm padded alongside Ravenwing, he suddenly heard the voice that'd been in his dream last night. This time, he could make out some of the words. ''Must... You love most... Bring back... He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voice. "Are you okay?" Ravenwing asked, gazing at him curiously. "I'm fine. Just tired," he meowed, trying to stay focused. Blackstorm gazed at the beautiful silver she-cat standing before him. As she began to fade away, she whispered, "You can only bring back the lost warrior with the one you love most..." Blackstorm blinked open his eyes. The one I love most..? Suddenly the name poped into his head. Firegaze! (You guys can each have a cat go on this quest with Blackstorm and Firegaze x3) --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 07:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ----- (Can I add in a new cat for the quest? =) ) Mossypaw moved her nest so she was sitting with Splashpaw in the apprentices' den. "I wonder why Blackstorm decided not to train us today," she wondered aloud. Emberstar♫I'd like to be a tree-ee...♫ 23:33, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sure =3) Blackstorm leapt over a small stream, heading for the BearClan border. He saw Firegaze's sleek pelt, and bounded over to her. "Blackstorm!" she meowed in surprise. "I didn't think you'd make it," Blackstorm flicked his tail. "I don't have much time," Firegaze tilted her head, a questioning look in her flame-colored eyes. "A StarClan warrior spoke to me. She said I was to bring back a lost warrior with the one I love most," he quickly explained. Firegaze was shocked. "I have leave soon, and I want you to come with me." he looked up at her nervously, his tail flicking impatiently. "Of course I'll go," she purred. "But do you have any idea who the lost warrior is?" Blackstorm thought for a moment. "Yes... The elders used to tell me of a deputy and his mate (someone can make his mate x3) who left for unknown reasons. His name was..." he trailed off, trying to remember. "Beechfire," --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 01:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Archives